


Arrivals

by TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter



Series: Climbing Class Youtubers AU [3]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Airports, First Kiss, First Meetings, Kinda, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter/pseuds/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth checked the text that Chris had sent her earlier telling her what flight he was on and what time he should be landing. Both Beth and Hannah knew Chris was coming but they had told Josh that they were going to the airport to pick up one of Hannah’s blogging friends. She couldn't wait to see Josh's face when he saw Chris in person for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrivals

Chris was never a big fan of aeroplanes, something about being up in the sky in a tin can didn’t settle right with him. But this time around, he was happy to be on a plane, since this plane was taking him to see Josh. It had taken him every bit of willpower in him to not let the surprise slip during one of their movie streamings, but the thought of being able to surprise Josh in such a nice way was what made him keep quiet.

He had managed to get enough money for tickets because after making a promise to visit his mother while he was there, his father had agreed to pay half of the price. Chris had managed to get a nice window seat with more than enough leg room. He had also been placed next to a rather lovely old lady; she had given him a mint humbug at take-off.

“You’re awfully happy aren’t you sweetie?” The lady, Mavis, said with a soft smile.

She put down her knitting to gesture to Chris’ bouncing legs and fidgety hands. The huge smile on his face was also a huge give away that he was happy about something.

“Oh yeah, I guess I am.” Chris said feeling a big embarrassed but smiling nonetheless. “It just that… Well, I’m visiting my boyfriend and I’m just a bit excited.”

Mavis looked, at him and took his shaking hands in hers.

“I know that look in your eyes,” she announced, a smirk pulling at her red painted lips “You love him, don’t you?”

For a moment, Chris bit his lip in thought. They’d been dating for a few months now and due to various reasons it had been difficult to meet up before. But despite not meeting in person, Chris did truly feel like he loved Josh. He had felt that was for a while but it never seemed as though there was a good time to say it.

“Yeah, I think I do.”

-

“Josh, get your butt out there!” Beth yelled from the doorway.

She checked the text that Chris had sent her earlier telling her what flight he was on and what time he should be landing. Both Beth and Hannah knew Chris was coming but had told Josh that they were going to the airport to pick up one of Hannah’s blogging friends.

“Beth seriously,” He said as he tugged on his dark hoodie. Beth sighed; she knew that ratty thing hadn’t been washed in weeks. “I don’t understand why you can’t just leave me here, it’s Hannah’s friend you’re picking up not mine.”

Beth really wanted to just tell him that they were going to meet Chris so that this process would be a lot easier, but she knew that it wouldn’t be the same if she did. She just put on a smile and shrugged.

“I just think it would do you some good to get out of the house for a bit.”

For the most part it was true; she really wanted Josh to leave the house more. Lately he had been leaving his room less and less and she had spoken to Dr Hill about it but he just mumbled something about the oncoming colder weather being to blame.

Hannah walked towards them and rolled her eyes when she saw Josh’s old hoodie.

“Couldn’t you find something nicer to wear Josh?” She asked, checking the time on her phone.

Josh looked down at the clothes he was wearing. He couldn’t understand why his sisters had a sudden interest in his fashion sense.

“It’s hobo chic,” He teased with a smirk “It’s a _hot_ trend right now, you wouldn’t understand.”

Beth stopped fussing with her own hair and started fussing with the tangled mess that was Josh’s hair. Thankfully, the mess of hair was a _clean_ mess of hair rather than a greasy one.

Running her fingers through Josh’s wavy locks in attempt to tame them, Beth began her usual set of questions she asked him every morning.

“Showered?”

“Yes.”

“Eaten?”

“Yes.”

“Meds?”

Josh paused for a minute. He usually took them after he showered and before he ate so that he had some kind of way of remembering but he wasn’t too sure if he had missed them today.

“Josh? Have you taken your meds today?” Beth asked again, quieter yet firmer.

Out of Hannah and Beth, Beth was more of the mothering type. That wasn’t to say that Hannah didn’t enjoy mothering Josh too but it was just that more often than not it was Beth that made sure he ate, kept clean, met deadlines, took his meds, and all of the other things that needed to be done on a nearly daily basis.

“Yes?” He said but it was more of a question. No, wait. He definitely did take them because he remembered that he burnt his toast because he took too long getting all of his meds together. “Yeah, I did. Definitely.”

Beth squinted her eyes at Josh, searching each inch of his face for any indication that he was lying. Not finding anything, she smiled again and returned to fussing with her hair. She eventually gave up with trying to sort out the fly-aways and put on her signature grey beanie.

Hannah had finished putting on her boots when she decided to check the time again. Chris’ flight should land in half an hour and it should take them about forty minutes to get to the airport. Fuck, they were going to be late.

“Come on, we need to go!” Hannah said, practically pushing her siblings through the door and towards Beth’s truck.

Josh had called shotgun so he jumped into the passenger seat, while Beth clambered into the driver’s and Hannah got into the back.

The truck had the sort of smell that was only found in really old, muddy trucks. Their parents had tried to persuade Beth into getting a new one because apparently her truck was a death trap. But the run-down thing was the truck Beth had bought when she first learned to drive and she had gotten really attached to the rusty thing. Josh had always thought it looked like the truck was fit for being in an apocalypse movie; it just had that sort of look to it.

As Beth pulled off the driveway the wheels screeched in protest. Putting in his headphones, Josh let the music on his phone distract him. He hated vehicles, not because Beth’s was a “death trap”, but because he hated the fact that he was basically trapped in there until they reached their destination. His dislike for small spaces was one of the reasons he couldn’t visit Chris, no matter how much he wanted to. Being on a plane wouldn’t have done him any good. It sucked and Josh felt bad about it, but Chris said that it didn’t matter. Except that to Josh, it did matter because he wanted nothing more than to be with Chris but he was the other side of the country.

-

When they arrived at the airport, it was already bustling with people getting off of the flight. Hannah mentally cursed herself for not leaving earlier but at least this way it meant that they wouldn’t have to sit in those horrible airport waiting rooms.

Josh decided that he hated airports too. They were far too noisy. They weren’t the kind of fun noisy like parties where everyone was loud because they were enjoying themselves. It was the kind of noisy where people were cursing over late flights and lost luggage, where people were panicking over not knowing where their boarding pass or passport was. It was the horrible kind of noisy that Josh hated.

Josh was too distracted by the surrounding noise that he didn’t even realise that Hannah and Beth had walked off until they were gone. He looked around in a panic, there were too many people pushing and shoving for him to see them. It didn’t help that the twins were considerably shorter than the majority of the crowd.

Standing on his tip-toes, Josh tried to search them out but it was in vain. He couldn’t see them. He’d just have to wait until the crowd died down, there was no point calling them on his phone since the arrivals area was too loud to hear a ringtone. In defeat, Josh rolled his shoulders.

He was still waiting for the crowd to die down when he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. Josh turned around and was met with someone’s neck, said someone was also wearing a lot of layers. They were wearing a cream sweater that Josh could have sworn he had seen somewhere before but he just couldn’t put his finger on where.

Allowing his eyes to move upwards, he took in the strangers face and quickly realised that it wasn’t a stranger at all.

“C-Chris?” Josh was confused for a moment.

How could Chris be here? He was certain that he wasn’t hallucinating, but those icy blue eyes and dark blond hair in a messy faux hawk style definitely belonged to Chris.

“Hey Joshie- uh –surprise?” Chris smiled nervously down at his boyfriend.

Honestly, Chris thought that Josh would be taller but he didn’t seem to care because he was too busy taking in how amazing Josh looked in person instead of on a computer screen.

Josh looked up at Chris, his dopey smile growing wider and wider by the second.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Josh grabbed the taller man by his sweater and pulled him into a kiss, their first kiss. Instantly Chris kissed back and Josh uncurled his fingers from Chris’ sweater and put his arms around Chris’ neck instead. Too caught up in the moment, Chris let his luggage fall to the floor as he wrapped his arms around Josh to pull him even closer.

Both of them were too happy and caught up in their own little world to notice that they were attracting quite a bit of attention. A young couple smiled at them as they walked past, reminded of when they were first together. The elderly woman who had been sitting next to Chris on the flight over chuckled and gave Chris a pat on the back, although he was a bit too busy to notice it. There were a few people who just scoffed at the public display of affection before turning their attention back to their own business.

Eventually they had to pull apart and as they did, Hannah and Beth both whooped and cheered. It was at that moment that Josh realised that there was no mystery blogger friend but that they were there for Chris. Josh had to hand it to his sisters; they did a pretty good job at keeping this a secret from him.

Chris flushed, he wasn’t expecting this to be the way that Josh’s sisters first met him but he wasn’t too bothered by it. After picking up his suitcase from the floor, he watched as Hannah and Beth began to walk off.

“So, where are you staying?” Josh asked, if a little quietly.

Pushing his thick rimmed glasses back up his nose, Chris answered. “Well I was going to stay with my mum bu-“

“You can stay with me.” Josh cut him off. A faint blush was creeping onto his tanned skin. “I mean us. You can stay with us, if you want to that is.”

Josh is adorable when he’s nervous, Chris thought. But he was still pretty nervous himself and probably didn’t look half as cute as Josh currently did.

Smiling, Chris entwined his fingers with Josh’s and they moved towards the exit.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh cute airport meetings are my weakness, hope this is okay. Just a heads up that i'll be posting less after this since I have to start knuckling down with my school work.
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine (i'm going to try and properly go over it all again tomorrow)


End file.
